everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Templeton
Maria Templeton was the daughter of the Temple Girl's Sister from the Little Mermaid and wasn't really destined to do anything. She loved her story with a passion, but not really her role to not really do anything. She died when she was ten. Appearance Maria had long dark black hair she wore in two french braids held with pale turquoise bands, teal eyes, and pale skin. She usually wore a pastel pink linen jacket, a white tank-top, a pale turquoise linen knee length skirt, and white tights. She wore pale pink sneakers tied with pale turquoise laces. Personality Maria was a nice girl. A very sweet, kind, and caring girl. She never ever wanted to see anyone be unhappy in her presence. She always hugged anyone who looked even remotely upset and she was strong enough that she could lift people up in the air when she hugged them. She was perky. Very perky. She was excitable and was never shy about letting people know what she liked and how much she liked the thing. She was not afraid to kick people in the shin when they did something mean. Ever since she was little, she always went up to people she thought were meanies and kicked them as hard as she could. Then when they yelled assault, she flashed her biggest smile and looked totally and completely innocent. Maria was always on the lookout for excitement. She loved anything even remotely exciting and was always mad when she ran over to the rollercoasters and discovered that she was still too small. She wore extendable shoes and stood on her tiptoes and tried every trick in the book. It never worked. She was a little bit of a brat at times. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it and if she didn't get what she wanted when she wanted it, she threw a fit. Her parents always turned a blind eye to that and so she got away with her temper tantrums. Friends TBA Romance She had a crush on a village boy but he was fifteen and she was only ten, so he said he was far too mature to be seen around such a child. She threw a fit, which only proved his point, and she cried for three hours that night. How She Died It was a warm day and she decided, without telling her parents, that she would go to the park. She crossed the street at a safe enough distance, she thought, in front of a swiftly approaching vehicle. The impact killed her instantly. Family Mother: Petra Templeton Petra was the previous temple girl's sister and absolutely doted on Maria. She gave her everything that she wanted and then some, and told her their story every night. When Maria died, she couldn't handle it, and fooled herself into believing Maria wasn't dead. Father: Arthur Princeton Arthur was a generic prince, he and the prince from the little mermaid had a double wedding. he loved Maria with all of his heart and couldn't believe he had helped create someone like that. Her death broke him as well, so he also fooled himself into believing Maria was at camp and would be home soon. Adoptive Sister: Melinda Templeton After Maria's death and Petra and Arthur fooling themselves, they went to the orphanage, and saw, who they thought, was Maria, one hundred percent okay! They adopted her on the spot, and though she tried to tell them her name was Melinda, they still dressed her in Maria's clothes, called her Maria, and treated her exactly like their daughter. And still do. Melinda wonders about Maria, but her biggest wonder is whether or not she would have been okay with this. (The answer is no, no she wouldn't.) Cousin: Kasper Prins Kas and Maria were fairly close, closer than most cousins would have been. She tried to help him with a lot of things, the most important one being his fear of water, but she never succeeded. He was shocked and upset by the accident, but eventually got over it. Though he still misses her.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Deceased